A PUERTA CERRADA -ONESHOT-
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Su amistad iba más allá de lo que cualquier persona seria capaz de ver. Contenido yuri. Portada realizada por @PaolaRangel439 Muchas gracias.


Marinette y Alya eran buenas amigas.

Se conocieron el primer día de clases en su nuevo curso, tras una conversación sobre súper héroes y decidir que no dejarían a ningún villano pasar sobre ellas.

Y en poco tiempo se encontraron contándose todo, sus aficiones, sus grandes sueños, sus locas teorías y sus extrañas manías; al punto en el que se conocían perfectamente la una a la otra.

Alya sabía perfectamente de la gran torpeza de la chica, su extrema paranoia, la gran habilidad que tenía en el diseño y su gran corazón que parecía estar hecho de oro.

Marinette conocía la gran decisión de su contraria, lo poco atenta que era cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, lo adentrada que estaba con el periodismo y la maravillosa amiga que era.

Entendían las razones por las que actuaban, sus ideales y flaquezas.

Sus amores que por momentos parecían inalcanzables, lo recelosas que habían empezado actuar sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a la otra.  
Por lo cual no se sorprendieron mucho cuando se encontraron en aquella situación.

En la casa de la azabache, bajo una lluvia que parecía no querer terminar nunca; tras terminarse la discografía de Jaggued Stone y que volvía a empezar a sonar en el computador de la futura diseñadora.

Tras hablar de lo extrañas que les parecían ciertas cosas, de lo vulnerables que se sentían cuando algo las abrumaba y decirse sus verdades en la cara a sabiendas que no dañarían a la contraría.

Ese día, sin que ninguna de ellas lo contemplara toda su relación cambio.

—¿Crees que está bien? —preguntaba Marinette en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien diferente a Alya pudiera escucharla.

—Claro que no está bien, solo mira cómo te tiene. A veces pienso que te echaras a llorar con solo verle.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? —cuestionaba curiosa la morena sin saber a lo que se refería la chica que estaba acostada a un lado de ella en la cama individual mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la otra mano femenina.

—A veces creo que vas a romperte con tan solo verte—. La de cabello castaño sonrió amargamente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la de ojos color cielo al estar viendo ambas el techo de la habitación.

—No puedo romperme si ya estoy rota Marinette—. La aludida se giró, viendo ahora a su mejor amiga.

—Todos estamos rotos de alguna forma.

La frase llamo la atención al momento, permitiendo que ambas chicas se vieran a los ojos, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

—Un comentario poco común en alguien que no ha sido rota—. Marinette sonrió, algo avergonzada.

—Quizás no estoy rota, pero si fracturada.

—Vamos chica, no te ahogues en esa idea.

—Sabes perfectamente porque la tengo —Alya suspiro resignada.

—Me encantaría que pudieras verte de la forma en la que yo te veo.

—Eso sería interesante. Si tú te vieras con mis ojos podrías terminar sorprendida.

—¿Por qué Marinette? ¿Me ves como una futura ama de casa que esperara a su marido para preguntarle cómo estuvo su día y servirle la cena? Eso sí que sería sorprendente —ambas rieron, la azabache negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba más a Alya.

—Claro que no tonta. Te veo como una persona fuerte, capaz de todo y con un alma hermosa.

—No soy fuerte, me has visto llorar.

—Contadas veces y según has dicho, solo te he visto yo.

—Sabes lo que eso significa. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, yo también me siento así contigo. Solo contigo.

—Cuando dices cosas como esas no puedo evitar pensar que Adrien es un idiota. Debió darse cuenta hace tiempo ya de la maravillosa chica que está detrás de él.

—Solo digo lo que pienso.

—Y eso mismo Marinette es lo que te hace tan especial —la morena acarició la mejilla de su amiga —siempre encuentras el modo de ver lo mejor de todos.

—No de todos, aún no encuentro nada bueno en Chloé.

—Bueno, es entendible. Tampoco eres Dios chica —nuevamente rieron al unísono.

—Me alegra que estés en mi vida Alya, de verdad. Todo esto sería muy duro sin ti.

—Estamos en las mismas. Mi cabeza ya hubiera explotado si no fuera por ti.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios que veían perfectamente a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación; manteniéndose en un silencio placentero, disfrutando el tacto de sus manos entrelazadas. Esto hasta que el cambio de conversación se dio.

—¿Crees que sea extraño? —se aventuró a preguntar la futura periodista.

—¿El qué?

—Los besos.

—Creo que deben de ser una sensación eufórica. Todo parece mágico en las películas.

—¿Y en la realidad? Yo creo que son extraños, estas compartiendo saliva con una persona después de todo.

—Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de fluidos que las personas pueden compartir creo que la saliva es lo de menos.

—Interesante punto de vista Dupain.

—¿Has besado a alguien?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No.

De fondo se escuchaba la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

—¿Me besarías? —Dijo Marinette detallando con su mirada el rostro de su amiga, un poco sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

—No lo sé, ¿tú me besarías? —la azabache sonrió ladinamente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —no por nada había realizado la pregunta.

Y ante aquella respuesta Alya se acercó más, percibiendo como Marinette hacía lo mismo mientras entre cerraba los ojos levemente, acto que ella imitó.

¿Qué podía salir mal? Eran amigas, confiaban la una en la otra. Y todo se trataba de genuina curiosidad.

Ambas temblaron ante la expectativa, la azabache tomo el rostro de la contraría mientras una mano se colaba por su cuello desnudo, erizando su piel ante el tacto frío.

Cerraron los ojos, sus labios chocaron y antes de pensarlo se separaron. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y suspirando ante el sutil rose.

Se sonrieron confidentes, Alya se acercó nuevamente a la contraria que no objeto ante la cercanía; permitiéndose besar nuevamente los labios de su amiga que sabían a cereza.

No perdió tiempo en intentar meter su lengua en la boca contraria después de eso; el tacto era caliente, suave y húmedo.

Sus lenguas danzaron por breves segundos antes de separarse nuevamente, sonrojadas y sin saber cómo interpretar el hormigueo de sus labios.

No hablaron después de eso. Se habían enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos mientras continuaban abrazándose, ahí donde no podían ser juzgadas por sus decisiones.

La burbuja que se había formado alrededor suyo se rompió cuando un claxon sonó fuera de la casa, ambas sabían de quién se trataba.

—Debo irme—. Dijo Alya en un susurro, Marinette asintió.

—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Por supuesto.

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloria, reencontrándose el viernes a la hora de las clases, se sonrieron y hablaron de las últimas noticias del Ladyblog tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron nuevamente solas en el recreo.

—¿Te sientes incomoda? —preguntó la azabache curiosa.

—Claro que no ¿Por qué debería?

—No sé, quería escucharte decirlo, eso es todo.

—Yo no estoy incomoda, nunca lo estaria contigo. ¿Y tú?

—No.

—Y… ¿te gusto? —Alya mantenía las cejas curveadas. Marinette empezó a reír.

—Sí, la sensación me estuvo acompañando todo el fin de semana.

—Yo estuve sonrojada todo el fin de semana, hubieras visto a mi madre preguntándome si no tenía fiebre o algo. —Rieron nuevamente, divertidas ante la imagen.

—¿Te gustaría repetirlo? —Alya abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Es una invitación Dupain?

—¿Te apetece? —la mirada coqueta de Marinette agrado a la fémina.

—¿Después de clases?

—Después de clases.

Ambas sabían en dónde estaban paradas, conocían perfectamente los sentimientos de la otra y que aquello solo era una parte más de una amistad muy bien establecida.

Pero del mismo modo no podían negar lo bien que se sentían al sentir la cercanía de la otra, mientras se abrazaban con ternura y se daban castos besos y algunos más intensos de vez en cuando.

A puerta cerrada, donde nadie podía cuestionar sus impulsos, ni mal entenderlos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Tenia este intento de yuri esperando a ser publicado desde hace tiempo, suelo encontrarlo entre Chloé y Sabrina pero no de Alya y Marinette.

Y me dije ¿qué diablos?


End file.
